La leyenda de Zelda: En busca de la princesa
by SkyFull-OfStarss
Summary: Había reunido escuadrones gigantes de búsqueda para encontrar a la princesa, había incluso ido el mismo en su encuentro, hundiéndose en lo basto del bosque, la cima de la montaña, los rincones más profundo del pico nevado y el lago Zora, pero Zelda no aparecía en ningún sitio. ¿Pero qué sucederá cuando sucesos extraños se estén desarrollando en Hyrule y el héroe se ha rendido?
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Es la primera vez que publico un fic y para variar es de mi pareja favorita: Zelink.

Tuve MUCHOS problemas para entender cómo subir capítulos a fanfic, de hecho hoy iba a publicar el capítulo uno (porque este es el prólogo) y dejé la cagada.(?) Así que los subo ambos ahora :c Desde siempre dejando las cosas mal, eh.(?)

En fin, espero que le den una pequeña oportunidad a mi fic y que les guste mucho también. ¡se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios hasta críticas!

_**Lo que está en cursiva y entre comillas son recuerdos.**_

¡Ahí les va!~

* * *

La espesura del bosque cada vez se volvía más y más densa a medida que avanzaba por él. Cubierta por una capa marrón que plasmado en la zona trasera al centro de la espalda tenía el símbolo Sheikah que lograba protegerla de cualquier magia oscura que pudiera intentar caer sobre ella, un regalo a descendencia de aquella tribu que protegía la familia real desde tiempos inmemorables y que actualmente había prácticamente desaparecido, la misma que portaba la noche en que Zant atacó Hyrule y con la que por primera vez cruzó miradas con el héroe.

Corría sin destino alguno, sentía el peligro inminente, una penetrante mirada perseguirla a través de la oscuridad palpando en su nuca. Mantenía sus cinco sentidos expectantes aunque aún así, la espada que portaba enfundada seguía intacta.

**"**_-¡Corre, Zelda! Debéis huir. –Entre suplicas su tío, el duque del reino imploraba a la princesa que escapase y mantuviera su vida a salvo cuando el reino fue atacado y tras una aparentemente perfecta emboscada lograron adentrarse hasta sus aposentos._

_-No os voy dejar solos. –Replicó la última descendiente del linaje directo de, ambos difuntos reyes de Hyrule._

_-¡No! Debéis cuidar las dos partes de la trifuerza que poseéis, ¡Debéis iros y protegeros!_

_Gritó a sabiendas de que la mujer estaba consciente de lo que hablaba: Sabiduría y fuerza, siendo la última otorgada a quien poseyera la suficiente sabiduría para usar la fuerza que habitaría en él o ella tras la muerte de su portador. Y así sucedió. Al morir Ganondorf aquella parte de la Trifuerza cayó sobre ella._

_Zelda quien con los labios fruncidos observaba la escena como escenario principal a su alrededor dirigió una corta mirada a aquel hombre que juró protegerla tras el ataque Crepuscular y que la había ayudado a tomar riendas del reino tras aquel incidente.  
Pero no, una vez había dado cara firme a este tipo de situaciones y era capaz de enfrentarlas nuevamente. Sin embargo, al parecer ahora era distinto y no había una amenaza directa, sino que un sinfín de enemigos destruyendo el palacio a su antojo. Esta vez presenciaba la muerte de sus soldados, la ira que se desataba en aquellas criaturas que habían logrado pasar desapercibidos hasta ellos e incluso por los habitantes de la ciudadela. _

_Estaba consciente de que el duque de Hyrule tomaría las medidas necesarias y ella era quien esta vez debía mantenerse a salvo para después coronarse como reina, legítima soberana y descendiente de las Diosas como los pocos Hylians que quedaban. Esto no podía ser un impedimento para la coronación que se realizaría en una semana más. Pero Zelda no era tonta y sabía que algo más estaba sucediendo. Podía sentir aquel aura ligeramente conocida, pero a la vez tan llena de odio y rencor._

_Tan sumida se encontró en sus pensamientos que no cayó en cuenta que una flecha volaba en su dirección siento esta inmediatamente cubierta por el escudo que aquel hombre portaba._

_-¡CORRE! _

_Era tanta la presión sobre si misma que ahora era un dilema el qué hacer y lo que no. Pues desde siempre como princesa tenía que tomar buenas decisiones, tenía cierto reglamento y hasta normas a la hora de hablar. Esta vez volvía a temer por su reino, daría la vida por él. No obstante, no era capaz tampoco de dejar este bajo las garras del mal o de un nuevo enemigo tras morir. _

_Buscaría a Link. Eso era lo indicado, tenía que encontrar a Link, él podría ayudarla si es que las cosas se escapaban de sus manos, y sabía dónde buscarlo.  
Un último gesto de afirmación con la cabeza fue el que realizó y tras correr por los angostos pasillos del castillo recogió sus pocas pertenencias de utilidad sin darse el tiempo por buscar prendas más cómodas por lo que cogía entre sus finos dedos el gran vestido con tal de otorgarse cierta facilidad cada que daba grandes zancadas para escabullirse entre las personas y la capa que lograba pasar desapercibida su persona hacia la salida que daba directamente hasta la provincia de Eldin en caso de emergencia que se ubicaban en el sótano, siendo descubierta prácticamente en el borde del castillo y perseguida a su vez_**." **

Lo que no sabía la futura soberana era que ahora se adentraba en la mismísima boca del lobo que pronto se cerraría con ella dentro.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, sus piernas temblaban por el miedo y cansancio. Seguramente habían pasado un par de horas, pero aun así estaba completamente consciente de que para llegar a Ordon tomaba un día entero a caballo. Esta vez estaba sola, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de acudir al corral para llevar consigo el corcel que frecuentaba para trasladarse… ¿Cómo era posible que todo ocurriera en tan poco tiempo y ahora se encontrara tan desorientada?

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios al ser su cuerpo prácticamente desplomado sobre uno de los árboles frente a una laguna que desconocía, mientras que al mismo tiempo, contra su propio pecho abrazó el pequeño morral que traía consigo, este en el centro mantenía el emblema de la familia real.

Le había prometido a Link que alguna vez lo visitaría en Ordon. Él esta vez había ido a pasar sus días libres a su pueblo natal. Ahora mismo se arrepentía de no haber cumplido aquella promesa antes. Estaba perdida incluso con el mapa en mano. Pero confiaba plenamente en encontrarse con alguien en el camino que la ayudase a conocer su ubicación actual.

Al menos había dejado a sus perseguidores atrás en el camino y ahora se encontraba sola sin saber que contaba con los peligros que el anochecer traía consigo en la mitad del bosque. Contaba con su espada de cual tenía muy buen manejo, aunque de lo que si estaba consciente era de la poca movilidad que aquel gran vestido le daría en caso de que una nueva persecución se desenvolviera contra ella.

-Os prometí que protegería la Trifuerza a costa de mi vida… -Murmuró la joven de apenas dieciocho años desplomada en el suelo, pensando que era un espejismo aquella laguna frente a sus ojos.

Tambaleante se colocó de pie y avanzó hasta la fuente no sin antes retirar la capa que traía consigo para dejarla en la orilla a su lado junto con la espada, el pequeño morral y los guantes blancos de seda que la mayor parte del tiempo portaba como parte de su uniforme. Juntó sus dos manos hundidas en el agua y mojó su rostro sin saber que una sombra se deslizaba amenazante en contra suya, dispuesta a derribarla, a atacarla, a arrebatarle la vida que había construido.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 1: Una vida monótona

¡Hooooola! Aquí traigo el primer capítulo. Sí, en seguida aprovechando que no tengo mucho qué hacer y que subí y borré mil capítulos para experimentar con fanfiction, pero ahora sé cómo funciona xDD hahahah.

Bueno, como aclaré en el capítulo anterior **_todo lo que lleva cursiva son recuerdos_**, y los _**p**_**_árrafos separados por "_**_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_**_" son escenas distintas_**. Sí, un nuevo término agregado al fic.(?)

Porfis, denle una pequeña oportunidad, ¡Realmente espero que les guste!

En fin, sin mucho más que decir aquí les dejo el capítulo uno 3: ~

* * *

{ Chapter 1: Una vida monótona. }

Los tenues rayos de luz iluminaban la habitación del joven Hyliano llenando cada rincón de la misma y con este, el despertar de aquél que plácidamente se encontraba dormido sobre la pequeña cama en aquella casa de árbol que él mismo había construido años atrás en la salida de su pueblo, agradeciendo este hecho años posteriores a ello ya que en cierta forma podría proteger el mismo de cualquiera que quisiera entrar con segundas intenciones. Cuidar a quienes consideraba parte de su familia porque no volvería a cometer el mismo error de abandonar a quienes amaba.

Soltó un tenue suspiro sosegado y cargado de una vaga resignación, aún era temprano o eso era lo que creía aún. Sus párpados, ahora pesados, fueron abriéndose con suma lentitud ya que trataba de acostumbrarse a la irradiación solar que embargaba su pequeño pero cálido hogar.

Era un nuevo día y debía volver a lo suyo. Como todos los días. Sus aventuras pasadas lloraban su presente y los gritos ahogados de todos los que salvó eran lo único que lo apaciguaba cada vez que su cabeza volvía tan solo unos años atrás. Ahora todo era tan monótono. Ya no iba cargado de esa adrenalina momentánea de la cual se había vuelto adicto. Sin embargo, era feliz. Era feliz en la tranquilidad de Ordon. Había dejado hace menos de dos años la guardia de Hyrule y junto con la ciudadela su cargo de primer caballero, despidiéndose en el proceso de las guerras, de las travesías sin fin, de las princesas en peligro para rescatar.

-¡Link! ¡Link! ¡Despierta, vas tarde!

Otra vez tarde.

Se levantó con suma rapidez y tras asomar la cabeza por la ventana dejó a entender para Illia que ya iba con ella. Comenzaba a hacerse costumbre que fuera ella quien lo despertara día tras día con mala cara por la irresponsabilidad que Link conservaba, dejando esa puntualidad de héroe que tenía al salvar a una doncella, esa precisión cada que alguien estuviera en peligro con la desmotivación latente y a carne viva de la actualidad.

Tomó esas rápidas duchas que tanto frecuentaba antes de coger sus prendas de vestir. Hurgaba con rapidez en el cajón bajo su estante, topándose por malas bromas de las Diosas con aquellos ropajes verdes que cayeron sin más al suelo desde lo más alto donde lo tenía guardado, los ropajes de su descendiente, el héroe anterior a él. Seguramente tardó más en agacharse a recogerlas que duchándose, pues permaneció quieto y con la mirada baja al suelo por varios segundos que lo más probable es que se hicieron horas. Los recuerdos nuevamente vinieron a su mente y en respuesta a este nuevo trance sacudió la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos un suspiro abandonó sus labios. El héroe había quedado sepultado mucho tiempo atrás junto con ella.

Hyrule ya no era lo mismo. Su nuevo gobernante se traía algo más entre manos y el joven Hyliano lo sospechaba desde un principio, sin embargo, ya no era su asunto. Ya no lo era desde que Zelda había desaparecido tiempo atrás y donde él mismo había dado por terminada su búsqueda, esa que no duró siquiera dos meses cancelada por el mismo consejo real.

Ese mismo día Zelda cumplía años. Casi lo había olvidado y de seguro hubiera sido feliz habiéndolo olvidado.

Suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? La extrañaba como los mil demonios y haría nuevamente lo imposible por encontrarla y retomar su búsqueda. No obstante, por alguna razón su valor había caído junto su reino. Los fantasmas de su pasado ahogaban su llanto con las hazañas del héroe.

Diez minutos, y un nuevo grito lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Illia le esperaba sonriente a un lado de Epona que relinchaba de felicidad tras ver como Link bajaba las escaleras con suma rapidez hasta, cuatro escalones próximos al suelo, dar un pequeño salto que le dejaría frente a su querida amiga.

-¿Muy tarde? –Inquirió algo avergonzado al tiempo en que acomodaba la montura del animal para partir con la intención de pasar desapercibido aquello.

-¿Treinta minutos cuenta como muy tarde? –Ella al contrario con él, parecía de lo más divertida con la situación y de como las facciones del ojiazul se contraían de sorpresa y que sin perder más tiempo en un parpadeo ya se encontraba arriba de su yegua dispuesto a partir al tiempo en que le miraba por sobre el hombro a medida que el viento sacudía sus cabellos y acariciaba su rostro para despedirse con la mano en espera de que no se enfadara por presionar así a Epona cuando la culpa la tenía él.

-¡Prometo traerla apenas termine! –Gritó tal y como si huyera de Illia, y en efecto, eso estaba haciendo para que no lo regañara.

Había reunido escuadrones gigantes de búsqueda para encontrar a la princesa, había incluso ido el mismo en su encuentro, hundiéndose en lo basto del bosque, la cima de la montaña, los rincones más profundo del pico nevado y el lago Zora, pero Zelda no aparecía en ningún sitio… Había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, dejando en el proceso la capa con la cual se habían encontrado por primera vez… Por unos meses dudó, se rehusó a pensar que ella estaba muerta, se rehusaba a abandonar la búsqueda pese a que el consejo ya había cerrado el caso. Era el loco, el chico desesperado, el primer caballero del ejército de las tierras donde vivía, el héroe del Crepúsculo que arriesgaba su vida una y otra vez en batalla para encontrarla, que volvía herido al castillo y que aun así no se daba por vencido.

En comparación a los demás no había perdido la esperanza y se culpaba eternamente por haber abandonado el castillo ese día, por no haber estado ahí para protegerla, para plantear una vez más que no dejaría que su reino cayera… Pero ahora sus dos promesas habían sido rotas. Hyrule estaba devastado con su nuevo monarca, su economía iba cayendo en aquella dictadura y por otro lado… No la había protegido, no había estado allí para blandir su espada con tal de arriesgar su vida una vez más por la de ella…Pero no tuvo la oportunidad.

Inclinó nuevamente la cabeza, tragándose aquel sermón de cada mañana, nunca tenía qué hacer ni como excusarse. A su lado, Epona parecía ligeramente apenada casi como si entendiera que estaban sermoneando a su amo y lucía un tanto inquieta por lo mismo, dispuesta a cubrirlo para que se salvase del enfado de Braulio.

Las cosas ya no eran como antes, Hyrule parecía completamente aislado y los enemigos que trataban de emboscar las aldeas cada vez incrementaban.

Todo empezó con ataques una vez al mes, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacían más y más frecuentes hasta el punto en que cuatro veces a la semana debían proteger Ordon de aquellos que irrumpían la paz de su pueblo.

Al parecer los tratos con reinos exteriores se habían roto y las malas voces decían que los hechiceros, conocidos como intrusos, escondidos en el desierto y descendientes de aquellos que no fueron enviados al crepúsculo, eran aliados de la realeza, siendo ellos nuevos guardias reales; que la magia negra cada vez era mucho más frecuente, que se unían para revivir al Rey del mal y que también buscaban a cada Hyliano para acabar con ellos. Con todos esos capaces de escuchar a las Diosas. ¿Las razones? No las sabía nadie, pero ella no aparecía: Habían saqueado pueblos enteros, intentando incluso por lo mismo entrar a Ordon en busca de Link tras correr el rumor que él escondía a la soberana. Todo era una mentira. Por su lado, Link no quería tener nada que ver con Hyrule más allá de vivir en sus tierras.

-¡Link! ¿Estás escuchando?

Aquella voz que logró sobresaltar al joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, dejando en sus manos una mentira piadosa tras asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Harás lo que te dije?

-¡Claro que sí, Braulio! Es pan de cada día. –Aseguró con una sonrisa antes de elevar el puño cerrado tal cual guerrero. Aquél solo rió y negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza antes de posar su diestra sobre la cabeza del aprendiz de pastor.

-Entiendo que no es lo mismo que en el castillo y que viviste aventuras inigualables, ¿Estarás bien el día de hoy?

-¿Por qué debería estar mal? Claro que está todo a la perfección.

-Entonces ve y mete todas esas cabras al establo, iré a comprar algo de leche para desayunar.

Era lo de todos los días, montaba a Epona y carreaba a aquellos animales que frecuentemente escapaban del establo, evitando uno que otro "rabioso" que fuera en su contra y tratara de atacarlo a él y la yegua, huyendo también así de un seguro sermón por parte de Illia en caso de que su grandiosa compañera de aventuras recibiera algún golpe por "falta de cuidado."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Y por último, honrar a lo que mi querida sobrina hizo por nuestro pueblo. Hoy, sigue siendo un día muy triste. –El actual monarca inclinó el rostro y cerró los ojos un momento para recuperar la compostura.- Gracias a todos. –Y al finalizar el pueblo frente a él realizó una leve reverencia antes de que él se retirara de la tarima hacia el interior del castillo tras dar el discurso correspondiente por el cumpleaños de su difunta sobrina.

-Mi señor, hemos recibido noticias.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Es sobre Zelda.

El duque paró en seco y con ojos expectantes y abiertos de par en par, no obstante, no se volteó a verlo. Era superior y debía mantener la compostura. Movió los hombros de tal manera que pudiera destensar sus músculos.- Cuéntame.

-Ha atacado a nuestros cerca de la frontera y en los bosques perdidos. Al parecer no está sola.

-Envía una tropa completa a buscarla. Den vuelta los pueblos enteros si es necesario. –Hizo una breve pausa y acomodó el camisón que llevaba puesto para la ceremonia. - Quiero su cuerpo con o sin vida aquí.

-Pero en los bosques perdidos es casi imposible…

-¿No quería tu amo la Trifuerza? –Interrumpió quien hasta por sus poros expulsaba superioridad cuando volteó a ver al hombre. Una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al encontrarse con su mirada, parecía un reto imposible por cumplir, pero él en especial sabía que el nombrado anteriormente llevaría a cabo su misión de una u otra manera.- Entonces hagan bien tu trabajo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Llegó la hora, Link, sígueme.

**_Continuará…_**


	3. Chapter 2: El llamado

{ Chapter 2: El llamado. }

-Llegó la hora, Link, sígueme.

Aquella voz ligeramente metálica nuevamente y de procedencia desconocida lo llamaba, lo atraía hipnotizado y, él sin oponerse, la seguía hasta el bosque perdido donde era guiado por esa misma esfera de luz como ayuda para no perder el rumbo, ya que esta vez no era Skull Kid quien jugaba con él para guiarlo hasta donde en realidad necesitaba. Entonces frenó en seco frente a los guardianes que protegían la entrada al terreno donde la espada maestra descansaba sobre su pedestal, y donde él la había devuelto una vez terminada su misión con la princesa del crepúsculo. Aquellas grandes estatuas que se cercioraban de que ningún intruso se adentrara se hicieron a un lado cuando Link avanzó para finalmente adentrarse en aquel terreno abierto donde al divisar la espada maestra, la parte de su símbolo de la Trifuerza en su mano brilló, y aquella luz que lo había guiado volvía al interior del arma como si solo hubiese surgido en su búsqueda.

-Link… Link… -Lo llamó hasta que la mano del joven terminó posada en el mango, a punto de alzar la espada sin poder concretar este acto pues en cuestión de segundos la escena terminó por cortarse y todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor donde solo se encontraba él, por el momento. En el centro de la neblina había otra luminiscencia y en medio de esta se encontraban descansando tan solo dos partes de la Trifuerza. Ahí, de pie se encontraba la princesa Zelda pacífica solo como ella podía y con esa sonrisa que lo había acogido un millón de veces. A su lado, un hombre encapuchado que parecía extraerle estas partes que ella portaba, y por ende, arrancándole el alma en el proceso. Parecía un hechicero porque un simple mortal simplemente la hubiera matado. Sin siquiera mover un dedo la espalda de la muchacha se arqueó y pudo divisar a través de la lejanía como el brillo abandonaba su cuerpo.

La angustia lo acorraló contra una pared, siendo esta misma el único impulso que lo llevó correr hasta ambos cuerpos fundidos en aquella luz, sin embargo, por más que corriera parecía no avanzar, y la princesa perdía la vida frente a sus ojos. La perdía nuevamente y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

La imagen era desgarradora, y más, cuando a través de esos ojos carmesíes, bajo la capucha del enemigo, se vio a sí mismo, su propia sombra.

-Despierta, Link. Ha llegado la hora.

De un sobresalto cayó al costado de su cama directamente contra el suelo tras oír el relinchar de Epona en reiteradas ocasiones, cosa que le llevó a emitir un gruñido de fastidio en el proceso. Era la segunda en la semana vez que tenía la misma pesadilla. ¿Acaso era una clase de nueva mala broma?

Se burló de su propia ironía y aquellos pensamientos absurdos cuando se puso de pie, cayendo en cuenta finalmente que eran las tantas de la madrugada. Sin importar el detalle de que el sol aún no salía, decidió ir por una vuelta. Se colocó la ropa, las botas y finalmente llevó la espada consigo al salir por la puerta. Bajo su hogar se encontraba Epona algo extraña, paseaba de un lugar a otro junto a un árbol y al ver quien se asomaba hasta caer a su lado relinchó con fuerza antes de pararse sobre sus dos patas traseras como si intentase comunicarse, algo andaba mal con ella, o incluso su entorno era el que podía andar mal. Entonces fue ahí cuando la vio tratando de llamarlo con la voz apagada y una gran herida en el costado de su abdomen, ocasionando un pequeño charco de sangre bajo suyo y manchando sus prendas de vestir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al sur de Hyrule Salma cabalgaba en su caballo azabache en dirección a la región de Latoan, segura de que no quedaba mucho al tener que encender su candil para pasar a través de un extenso túnel que finalmente le llevaría a Ordon.

Tan pacífico había sido su viaje tras huir de Kakariko siendo invadido por diferentes monstruos que necesario era el descanso que iba tomando a medida que se aproximaba a su destino.

No obstante, no contaba con que una nueva batalla iba a desencadenarse y ahora era ella quien tenía que proteger al héroe que una vez los salvó a todos.  
Bulblins estaban próximos a cruzar el puente que conectaba el bosque con la aldea y era cuestión de tiempo para que destrozaran todo a su paso como lo habían hecho sus secuaces antes. Tener que intervenir no fue una opción y tras una extensa batalla terminó herida pero triunfante.

A tientas se arrastraba hasta la villa donde podría encontrar a Link y así, poder informarle de la situación a la que todos se enfrentaban, que debía huir, sin embargo la inconsciencia era mucho más grande y podía jurar que estaba desangrándose.  
Era un ángel, su caballo había huido y ahora otro, color fuego ceniza oscuro, se aproximaba velozmente hasta ella para ayudarla a llegar hasta Link. En este tipo de situaciones se cuestionaba una y otra vez del instinto animal y la conexión que estos tenían con los humanos. Era impresionante. Pero no había tiempo para ese tipo de preguntas sobre la vida cuando estaba a punto de cruzar de esta a la muerte.

Estaba segura de que perdería la conciencia y a medida que la noche avanzaba el cielo se volvía más y más oscuro, dejando a entender que estaban próximos al amanecer. A tientas subió al animal quien hasta se inclinó cuando un grito profirió de los labios de la mujer tras intentos fallidos por subir a cuenta propia. Una vez sobre ella cabalgó hasta la entrada del pueblo en espera de que Salma bajara de su lomo, cosa que ella entendió en seguida y simplemente terminó desmoronándose contra un tronco cualquiera. La yegua, quien reconocía como de Link, relinchaba reiteradas veces, y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña se levantaba sobre sus patas traseras para llamar a quien fuera que se encontrase dentro de aquella casa de árbol.

-Link... -Murmuró cuando lo vio salir, con ese semblante lleno de sorpresa y preocupación donde no se inmutó y ni siquiera titubeo al arrancarse la playera para usarla como torniquete con su herida con tal de que esta dejase de sangrar.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Salma? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? -A pesar de que trataba de ser delicado era imposible serlo con una herida como esa donde del actuar rápido ya que podía apreciar de reojo el lomo de la cuádruple lleno de sangre; había perdido bastante ya, y era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera la consciencia, o aún peor, la vida.

-Han atacado Kakariko y los pueblos cercanos a él… -Tosió antes de continuar con cierta dificultad- Están buscándote, Link... A ti y a Zelda.

El nombrado guardó silencio sin saber qué responder, agachando la mirada tras una sonrisa irónica que plasmaron sus labios. Estaba consciente que desde la desaparición de la legítima soberana del reino, el grupo de rebeldes, conformado por Salma, Perícleo, Shad y Telma, se habían ido a Kakariko tras estudiar el templo del tiempo; a excepción de Moy que protegía Ordon junto a Link. Podía recordar lo gozosa que se encontraba Telma pasando días allí junto a Leonardo, cosa que le arrancaba casuales sonrisas, aunque, a pesar de eso seguía vigente el real pensamiento de importancia en su cabeza: Zelda.

-Eso es imposible, ella está…

-No es como tú crees. –Interrumpió la muchacha completamente convencida de sus palabras a medida que Link se encargaba de cogerla cuidadosamente entre sus fuertes brazos sin importar cuan sucio ya estaba, y así, tener la oportunidad de avanzar con mayor rapidez hasta el interior de Ordon en busca de ayuda, dejando a una pacífica Epona atrás.- Quizás solo son rumores, pero ha sido vista por los prados de Hyrule cazando en compañía de una mujer de extraños ropajes.

-… Lo mismo se decía hace un año y no la encontré. Me encantaría también tener la dicha de ver esos espejismos. –Decepcionado bajó la mirada y suspiró.- Salma, la busqué en cada rincón… -Se detuvo con pesar, como si tan solo recordar aquella travesía en la que se había sumido completamente obsesionado doliera más que nada sobre la faz de la tierra.

-No creo que sea solo coincidencia que las tropas de hechiceros estén creciendo y que los ataques también se frecuenten e incluso empeoren. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a toser, retorciéndose entre los brazos de su guía por el agudo dolor que aquella acción causaba; comenzaba a dificultarse la tarea de hablar y ahora, si es que llegaba a morir, necesitaba que Link supiera todo lo que ella sabía y… que huyera si es que quería conservar la vida.- Link... –Posó la palma de su diestra extendida sobre el pecho del aludido.- Debes huir. Huir y buscar a Zelda, algo está sucediendo y no es nada bueno. Hyrule los necesita de nuevo.

-He hecho mucho por Hyrule y me ha dado la espalda.

-¿Qué pasó con el chico optimista que conocí hace tres años?

Sin saber qué responder a aquello simplemente guardó silencio y entrecerró los ojos con cierta tristeza que no pudo esconder. Aquel chico había sido sepultado después de que se dio por vencido a seguir buscando a la princesa

-Link…

-Tienes que recuperarte y sanar esa herida. Te estás haciendo daño, ya no te esfuerces, ¿Sí? Te llevaré donde el alcalde para que descanses y te presten mayor ayuda de la que yo podría entregarte.

Salma, a sabiendas de que había metido la pata bien al fondo tan solo asintió, e inundada por malestar en el costado de su abdomen apoyó la cabeza sobre el bien formado torso del joven Hylian quien se detuvo frente a la gran casona perteneciente al anteriormente mencionado. Tocó la puerta un par de veces para ser oído, notando como los primeros rayos de sol iban asomándose para llenar cada rincón de Hyrule, acariciando su cansado rostro junto con el herido cuerpo de su amiga quien parecía perder la consciencia al cerrar los ojos.

-Salma, no te duermas. Hey… ¡Salma, despierta! –Desesperado la zarandeó entre sus brazos para que hiciera caso a su petición, cosa que no dio resultado, notó entonces que el torniquete se iba soltando a su cintura y, por ende, provocaba la mortal hemorragia que quería evitar- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Alcalde Bono!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se mordía las uñas. No tenía la más mínima idea de cuantas vueltas había dado de aquí para allá dentro de aquel cuarto en un ir y venir donde muchas veces, distraído, chocó con la pared que le encerraba y le separaba de la otra habitación. Podía jurar que con tantas vueltas ya había hecho un hoyo gigantesco en el suelo.  
Tenía prohibido entrar y la intriga lo estaba matando.  
En su aventura había terminado muchas veces en situaciones similares o peores, recordando cuantas veces quemó su piel o cuantas veces pensó en morir congelado, en ocasiones creyó caer al vacío o cuando las flechas atravesaron su piel, que muchas veces fue atacado a muerte, le derribaron de Epona y sin piedad alguna intentaron matarlo en reiteradas ocasiones, y gracias a las Diosas siempre tenía quien lo ayudara, en el caso suyo, Midna nunca lo dejó desprotegido, siendo ella quien cada vez que terminaba destrozado tras una batalla lo llevaba a Kakariko o a algún lugar cercano para atender heridas y tener el tiempo necesario como para descansar. Ahora mismo, le encantaría que ella estuviera allí para decirle qué hacer, para que fuera una desgraciada como a un principio lo fue, y que, con el pasar del tiempo, se volvió hasta divertido por mucho que en ese entonces llegase a fastidiar. En cambio, ahora recordaba todo con mucha melancolía. A veces la necesitaba, a veces simplemente la compañía que ella le otorgó esos meses que compartieron juntos fue completamente incondicional pese a que él no tenía idea de qué hacer, de que al final todo se trataba de un plan egoísta por parte de ella, cambiándolo todo con el pasar del tiempo, porque si quería proteger a quienes amaba debía proteger el reino que lo acogía y con ello también al Crepúsculo.

Pero Midna no estaba y no había forma de volver al pasado para cambiar las cosas, o siquiera tener la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente. Porque no, no merecían ese adiós.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a encontrarse con la mirada de Moy. Él sí que parecía cansado después de un día interminable.

-Tranquilo, muchacho, se encuentra estable. –Aquella respuesta era la que temía no obtener y tras escucharle decir las mismas desde labios tan confiables prácticamente destensó todo su cuerpo y dejó caer sus hombros como si hubiera estado reteniendo culpabilidad.- Ella… Tenía una carta de Leonardo. Link…

-Lo sé. Me iré antes de que anochezca, no quiero causarles más problemas.

Moy guardó silencio. Le dolió igual o más que a Link, pero ambos estaban conscientes de los sacrificios que conllevaban sus vidas, sobre todo él.

-No tienes que irte, podemos luchar juntos y cuidar de la aldea.

-Si me voy se verán obligados a seguirme el rastro lejos de aquí. No puedo permitir que les hagan daño a ustedes, no otra vez. Me iré antes de que anochezca.

Solo había un trasfondo detrás de esas palabras y era una mujer; vagamente, la esperanza volvía a él. Sabía que este era el llamado a una nueva aventura, era el tiempo indicado para ir a por ello y estaba preparado para ir a por ello.

Sin darse cuenta, alguien oía su conversación desde el otro lado del pasillo en la salida. Ambos hombres no cayeron en cuenta de ello hasta que la vasija con agua que aquella muchacha sostenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

¡Holiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¿Saben qué sucedió? Sí, fanfiction me troleó de nuevo y se me hizo las 3 de la madrugada subiendo el capítulo. No, no tengo la menor idea de cómo me puede trolear tanto ni tampoco tengo idea de cómo editar los capítulos así que los subo de nuevo T_T Si tan solo supiera se me haría tan fácil, pero como dicen por ahí, tropezando se aprende, ¿Cierto?  
Entonces con mil tropiezos y cagazos gigantezcos iré aprendiendo a subir bien los capítulos sin tener la necesidad de borrarlos xDDD(?)

**Cabe destacar que este capítulo lo tuve que dividir en dos partes porque era bastante extenso**, así que próximamente subiré la segunda parte que la dejé guardadita!lo más injusto es que la mejor parte va en el final del otro capítulo T_T pero tampoco quería que se volviera muy tedioso y aburrido con tanta vuelta y mejor lo dejaba hasta la mitad, pero ya verán una aparición buenísima en la continuación jojo! O eso espero :z

Esta vez revisé dos veces el fic para ver si no se me pasaba alguna coma o algún dedazo,como le dicen por ahí, y espero que no se me haya pasado nada :c jajajaj! Creo que fue la otra vez que subí los capítulos desesperada porque ff me troleó bien en mala JAJAJA Q_Q Pero, ¿Qué le puedo hacer?/3

¡EN FIN! No sé cómo responder los reviews uno por uno así que empezaré aquí en mi pequeña sección o algo así jajaja.

Devil-In-My-Shoes: ¡muchas gracias! Sí, la verdad es que me cabeceé varios días en cómo podría hacer calzar todo, así que con el tiempo se irán revelando vario detallitos que van a ser bastante entretenidos, jeje. Porque no, no quiero que sea el típico de "rescatemos a la princesa", quiero que Zelda tome un buen lugar y no diré nada más JAJAJAJA o revelaré todo(?) ¡Realmente que tu me escribas me motiva demasiado! Ya que de por sí, me encanta como escribes(porque sí, sigo tu fic )

: Gracias! somos zelink lovers. Es que es imposible no amarlos cuando dejan casi todo a medias en los juegos o a imaginación propia, ¡y es irresistiiiiiiible!

rapezombies: ¡Eh! Te diste cuenta de eso, ¿cierto? El toque especial en la antiguedad.(?) JAJA y creo que donde Zelda de TP es tan correcta, tan firme le va bastante bien este tipo de vocabulario, ¿No crees? Así que lo agregué sin pensarlo dos veces, ¡Gracias!

Yahab: ¿Cierto que trolea en mala? XD Al principio me desespero y ahora lo volvió a hacer e_e En serio esto de ser principiante me supera xD(?) Pero la práctica hace al maestro y voy a tomar el control de cómo subir los fics cuesta lo que cueste, ¡Muchas gracias!

Con todo esto me despido. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Sus RV y FAV me hacen feliz.


End file.
